El amor nace de la convivenvia que frace estu
by Eugi Malfoy
Summary: Esta historia, remontada en otros tiempos, relata la convivencia de un matrimonio arreglado. Sera cierta aquella fracesita que dice: “El amor nace de la convivencia” … Habra que averiguar…
1. Chapter 1

"**El amor nace de la convivencia"… que frace estupida!**

**Esta historia, remontada en otros tiempos, relata la convivencia de un matrimonio arreglado. Sera cierta aquella fracesita que dice: "El amor nace de la convivencia" … Habra que averiguar…**

**Este es mi segundo fics que publico y espero que les guste….**

**Todo lo conocido le pertenecen a Jo y a don Warner… Nada mio, todo de ellos.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero pedir disculpas si hay mucho errores de ortografia…. Es que soy un animal para escribir.**

**Esta historia como todas las que voy hacer estan dedica a vos Gero… siempre estaras en una parte de mi corazon. **

**Tambien a my family que me aguantan con mi obsecion con Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 1:**

En esos tiempos de vestidos abultados, modales agobiantes, casamientos precoses y guerras entre seres, el mundo estaba divido en tres reinos que lo gobernaban : EL reino de Hogwart, el reino de Beaxubaton y el reino de Dumnstrang.

Dentro del reino de Hogwart sobreslian 4 grandes regiones: La region de Gryffinfdor, la de Ravenclaw, La Slytherin y la de Huffleppuf.

En una de las grandes casas de alta sociedad de la region de Griffindors se encontraba una joven pelirroja acostada en su cama. Estaba totalmente atontada y por sobre todo enojada….

TOC-TOC-TOC- sono la puerta.

….- silencio por parte de la pelirroja.

TOC-TOC-TOC- volvio a sonar la puerta, con un poco mas de fuerza.

….- de nuevo silencio.

TOC-TOC-TOC- esta ves los golpes bien podrian haber roto la puerta, y se escuhaban del otro lado unos cuantos bufidos.

-Adelante… espero que por lo menos sea importante- dijo por fin la pelirroja con un tono de enfado….

-Señorita….- dijo una criatura gris- sus señores padres la esperan en el comedor principal para cenar….

-No bajare!- contesto la Pelirroja mas enojada aun.

-Pero señorita sus padres insisten en que ba….

-NO VOY A BAJAR!- grito arrojando un adorno hacia la criatura, el cual estando bien acostumbrado a esos arranques esquivo con facilidad.

La criatura gris desaparecio tras la puerta dejando sola a la enfadada pelirroja la cual se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

Queria llorar, no daba mas, sentia que algo dentro de su cuerpo explotaria. Se sentia aturdida…. Como si estubiera en uno de sus peores sueños… siendo perseguida por dos grandes mounstros ( los cuales eran su padre y su madre) que la querian capturar.

Levanto la cabeza de pronto, con los ojos hinchados por tanto llanto y miro con una sonrrisa malevola la ventana que habia en su cuarto…

Se levanto rapidamente de la cama y se acerco a la ventana….. miraba a traves de ella con aquella sonrrisa, la cual pronosticaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba aquella cabecita pelirroja no seria bueno… nada bueno.

Quito las trabas de la venta y abrio sus puertas de par en par…. Su habitación se enontraba en el tercer piso. Estaba bastante alto….seria muy difícil, tenia miedo… nunca lo habia hecho… ni si quiera se le habia cruzado alguna ves por la cabeza. Pero problemas difíciles requieren medidas drasticas.

Se subio al alfeizar de la ventana mirando todo el jardin de su madre… aquel que ya no veria nunca mas.

Se acovardo… comenzo a aumentar el miedo… y un pies para tras se corrio… pero el valor volvio cuando llego a su mente el motivo de sus actos… comenzó a recordar la charla que habia tenido con sus padres aquella misma tarde….

…**.Flash Back…**

-Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?- pregunto una muchacha rubia llamada Luna, la condesa de Ravenclaw.

-Claro que si!- contesto la pelirroja con alegria- seria hermoso.

-Pero Ginny….- dijo Luna dudando- lo que quieres hacer es un gran paso para tu futuro…. No todo es comno parece.

-Hay Luna no seas Aguafiestas- contesta la pelirroja negando con la cabeza mientras se probaba un vestido nuevo que le habia hecho la modista.

- Ginny apenas tenes 16 años!- dijo Luna con desesperación….

- Tu tambien!- contesto Ginny con los ojos desorbitados- tu tambien tienes 16 años y dentro de unos meses te casaras con mi hermano! Cuñadita!.

-Es diferente…

-Que tiene de diferente?

-Que tu hermano ME PIDIO AMI casamiento….. no YO a EL- contesto Luna enfatizando algunas palabras claves en la conversación, haber si asi su amiga entraba en razon.

-Pero que anticuada que sos….

…..

-No en serio…. No me mieres asi!- dijo Ginny alzando la vos ya que su amiga la mirada reprochandola- no haria esto si no supiera que Harry siente algo por mi!.

-En serio?- pregunto ya Luna pasando de una vos de reto a una de complicidad en un instante.

-SI- contesto Ginny poniendo la misma vos que su amiga y tirandoce en la cama a lado de su amiga.

-No me habias contado nada!- dijo en reporche Luna.

-Te estoy por contar…

…..

-Bueno queres que te cuento o te vas hacer la ofendida por un tiempo mas?- pregunto la pelirroja, aunque claro ya sabia la respuesta.

-SIiiiiiiiiiiiii- contesto Luna cambiando la cara de enojo que habia tenido hace nos instantes.

- Bueno…. El otro dia te acordas que andabamos caminadno en los jardines de mi madre?

-Heee… si- contesto Luna no muy segura… si era algo que le fallaba era la memoria..

-Bueno y tambien te acuerda que Harry y Ronald (El hermano de Ginny) tambien estaban caminando por los jardines?

….

Ginny tomo eso como un si y siguió con su relato- Bueno cuando Ronald te llamo a vos y se fueron al castillo ….

-Hooo ya recuerdo- dijo Luna con una sonrrisa picara .

Menos mal ya pensaba que lo habia soñado!- dijo Ginny riendose- bueno cuando ustedes se fuero Harry y yo quedamos solos en el jardin y comenzamos a caminar…

-Y que paso? – pregunto Luna curiosa- se Besaron….

-Noooooooo- nego la pelirroja como si aquello fuero algo grosero- que tu lo has hecho?-

-Heeee….. nooooo- contesto Luna bastante nerviosa- hasta después del casamiento no hay ningun tipo de contacto- termino con una sonrrisa angelical.

-Bueno mejor sigo y no pregunto… nos pusimos a cminar por el jardin y Harry me pregunto si ya estaba pensando con quien casarme…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Luna de alegria y picardia- en serio?

-Siii- contesto Ginny que ya en ese momento estaba tan Roja como la Bandera de Griffindors.

-No lo puedo creer?... Que le contestaste?

-Que todavía no me habia puesto a pensar muy bien.

-Y que te dijo?

-Me dijo que yo era muy hermosa y que estaba en condiciones de elegir a cualquier hombre!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- volvio a gritar Luna….- y vos que dijiste? Seguro que le partiste la boca!

-Luna que tienes con los besos?- pregunto Ginny con el entresejo fruncido- No paso nada porque TU y mi hermanito llegaron!

-Ups… Sory!

-Tu crees que tengo razones para hacerlo?

-Claro que si amiga… dale para adelante- contesto la Rubia que ya estaba muy segura.

-Entonces… esta misma tarde le pedire a Harry James Potter Evans, Conde de Griffindors, que sea mi esposo!

…**FIN FLASH BACK…**

Tenia una risa en sus labios mientras recordaba aquel sueño sin fututo…y los recuerdos volvieron… las imágenes de lo que paso después de aquella frace se agolparon en su mente.

-Entonces… esta misma tarde le pedire a Harry James Potter Evans, Conde de Griffindors, que sea mi esposo!

TOC-TOC-TOC- sono la puerta.

-Adelante- contesto Ginny mientras se reia con Luna.

-Señoritas…. Buenos dias- saludo el elfo (la criatura gris)

-Buenos dias Tuqui- contestaron ambas jovencitas.

-Señorita Lovegood su desayuno esta servido en el comedor al lado de su futuro marido…

-Tuqui por favor podria llevar nuestros desayunos al jardin… hay un lindo dia y quiero desayunar afuera- pidio la rubia.

-Ho claro señorita…- contesto el elfo haciendo una reverencia- y a usted señorita Weasley…

-Digame Ginny de una ves por todas Tuqui!

-Bueno- contesto el elfo timido- a usted señorita Gi-Ginny la esperan sus padres en la biblioteca.

-Bueno.

Dijieron ambas chicas y el elfoy se fue de la habitación…

-Se lo voy a mencionar a mis padres- dijo Ginny luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-A que?- pregunto Luna confundida.

-A lo de mi casamiento!- contesto Ginny como si fuera obvio.

-Cierto!- dijo Luna .

-Cierto!- dijo Ginny imitando a Luna, cosa que la otra le dedico una mirada acesina.

-Me voy a desayunar con MI fututo marido- dijo Luna un poco enojada.

-Me voy a Hablar con mis padres sobre MI futuro marido- contesto la Pelirroja mientras caminaba detrás de Luna.

-Despues contame- dijo esta ves Luna con una mirada complice.

-Claro!-contesto Ginny con la misma cara.

Y dando fin a la conversación amabs muchachas partieron. Luna iba caminando con elegancia hacia el ala este del castillo, en cambio ginny iba corriedo (como podia) a toda velocida hacia el ala oeste del castillo.

Después de una cuantas escaleras bajadas y decenas de pasillos crusado Ginny llego sin aire hacia la Biblioteca de su padres.

Entro sin golpear la puerta ya que venia con el envion de la corrida, provocando que padre que estaba leyendo un libro lo arrojara y que su madre que estaba sentada en un sillon tomando el Te casi se quemara con el susto.

-YA…. Lle….gue- dijo en suspiros, con tremenda corrida se habia quedado sin aire.

-Pero que esa forma de entras Ginebra!- la regaño su madre. Una mujer muy fina, regordeta y con el mismo color de cabello.

-Que a caso no te hemos enseñado modale!- la regaño esta ves su padre. Un hombrecalvo, con vestigios de haber sido hace muchos años pelirrojo.

-Ustedes no tubieron que crusarce medio castillo corriendo para tratar de llegar aca!- se defendio la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en una sillon alejado de sus padres para descanzar.

-Sientate derecha!- volvio a regañarla su madre- crusa las piernas!.

Ginny hizo todo lo que su madre decia al tiempo que en voz muy baja contestaba- haceme acordar que te salude para el dia de las madres!.

Gracias a Dios que su chillona madre no la escucho sino haria tenido un sermón largísimo.

-Bueno- dijo su padre empezando la conversacion- te hemos llamado para hablar sobre tu casamiento…

-Ya estas en edadde que te cases con un hombre de buena familia- dijo su madre.

Con cada frace que escuchaba su sonrisa se iba agrandando mas…. No podia tener mas suerte!

-Con lo que ya te hemos conseguido el marido ideal….

Ginny estaba segura que ese marido seria Harry. Sus padres lo adoraban, era de buena familia, un Conde, muy guapo y por sobre todo estaba enamorada de èl!

-Tu marido sera el conde de….

Ginny cerro los ojos para espera la hermosa noticia.

-… Slytherin…

-QUE¿?¿?¿?

Grito Ginny al tiempo que se paraba desesperada del sillon.

-Que tu marido sera el conde de Slytherin- contesto su madre sorprendida ante la reaccion de su unica hija mujer.

-CLARO QUE LO ESCUCHE MAMA NO SOY ESTUPIDA!

-GINEBRA HABLA CON MAS RESPETO A TU MADRE- grito mas fuerte Artur Weasley. Al igual que su hija se paro del sillon en el que se encontraba dejando ver su enorme y fornida figura… una figura a la cual no es recomendable hacerle frente.

Ginny se sento en su sillon pero todavía seguia alterada.

-Yo no quiero casarme con el!

-Claro que lo haras- dijo su madre con vos "dulce"- es un gran marido…

-Entonces casate tu…

La mirada acesina que le dirijio su padre hizo que Ginny no terminara de seguir su contestación.

-Papi yo no quiero casarme con él….

-Pero Ginny te tienes que casar… cuanto mas joven mejor- djo su padre usando ahora un tono de voz mas calmado.

-Yo ya estoy enamorada…. – dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-De quien?- pregunto su madre un poco preocupada… por los gusto que siempre habia tenido su hija.

-De Harry…

Los señores Weasley se dedicaron una mirada complice y Molly Weasley le indico a su marido que fuera el quien hablara.

-Lo intentamos querida….

-Que¿?

-Le pedimos a James que los unieramos a ustedes dos pero Harry no quiso…

Ginny sintio en ese momento como si su corazon se agrandara y le cubriera todo el pecho….

-…. Dijo que queria casarce con Lavender Broow….

Ginny sintio otra punzada en el corazon… como podria haberla escogido a ella… esa put. Que solo queria convertirce en condesa. Ella deberia ser su esposa, ella lo amaba con locura desde que aquella ves cuando niños lo vio por primera vez jugando con su hermano. ELLA DEBERIA SER SU ESPOSA!

-No voy a casarme con alguien a quien no conosco!- dijo la pelirroja decidida.

-Es un buen muchacho… benefiaria a nuestra familia Tesoro…

-Papa no mientas quieres! Han tenido seis hijos varones los cuales e han casado todos con Condesas…. Ami me tendrian que dejar elegir con quien hacerlo!

-Te guste o no el contrato nupcial ya esta hecho….

-Te estamos avisando no dandote una opcion- agrego su madre.

-Ustedes lo conocen?-

-Mmm…. No.

-Como pueden enregar su unica hija a un completo desconocido?-estallo nuevamente la pelirroja- que tal si es un gordo con trastornos de personalidad o un maricon que se acuesta con su sirviente y a el tambien lo estan obligando a casarce…. Yo no me voy a casar!

-No es nada de eso- contesto su padre para calmara- estamos seguros… lo vimo una vez cuando niño y ya era muy buen moso.

-La personas crecen y cambian papá. Yo no me voy a casar con alguien que no conosco y punto!.

-Tu padre y yo no nos conociamos….

-Es cierto querida- agrego su padre- yo no la conocia y también tenia miedo, sin embargo cuando la vi el dia de mi casamiento quede enamorado para siempre…

-Felicidades por ustedes!-dijo Ginny ironicamente.

-"El amor nace de la convivencia"

-"El amor nace de la convivencia"-dijo Ginny haciendole burla a su padre- que frace estupida…. YO NO ME VOY A CASAR!

…**FIN DE FLASH BACK…**

Haber recordado lo sucedido ese mismo dia impulso a Ginny a que se acercara mas al filo de la ventana.

-"El amor nace de la convivencia…. Que frace mas estupida!"

Y sin mas ni menos la pelirroja salto por la ventana….

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… es bastante largo… 8 paginas de Word para se presisa y eso es todo un logro para mi!**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algun review…. Todavía nose si son magos o no… y si va a ser comedia romantica o solo romantica.**

**Chausis desde argentina…**

**Firma: Escritora en construccion.**

**P/D: Con respectoa mi otro fics "Lindas vacaciones….." quiero que sepan que no lo he avandonado solo me encuentro totalmente sin inspiración… dentro de poco voy a subir un capis.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**El amor nace de la convivencia"… que frace estupida!**

**Esta historia, remontada en otros tiempos, relata la convivencia de un matrimonio arreglado. Sera cierta aquella fracesita que dice: "El amor nace de la convivencia" … Habra que averiguar…**

**Holis! Primero que todo quiero agradecerles todos los reviews que me han dejado… han sido DIEZ! Eso para mis es la gloria eterna…..me encantaria contestarlos pero tengo miedito!...**

**Ahora quiero pedirles disculpas…los que ya hayan leido mi otro fics deben estar cansados de que les pida disculpa por demorarme. pero resulta que esta vuelta tengo una exusa muy buena…**

**El diesinueve de diciembre rendi la primera materia de mi vida (la unica que me he llevado en once años de estudios!) y me estube preparando durante semanas…gracias Dios APROBE INGLES!**

**Los otros dias siguientes me dedique a descanzar pero ya he vuelto…aquí para ustedes…**

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!...**

**Bueno este cap esta medio aburridongui pero para el proximo empiezan algunas aventurillas que todabia no he imaginado XD pero que seguro habran..este cap es un poco mas sentimental.**

**Aclaraciones: Me llamo Maria Eugenia Reyna y soy de cordoba capital- Argentina. ( es por un review xD)**

**Este cap va dedica como siempre a Gero…_siempre estaras en una parte de mi corazon._**

**tambien va para mi falmilia ( lo mas importante), mis amigas y por supuesto para ustedes…**

**Disculpen mis desastres con la ortografia…si alguien conoce un metodo para la correcion que no sea la que ya viene en la compu aviceme!**

**CAPITULO 2:**

_Haber recordado lo sucedido ese mismo día impulso a Ginny a que se acercara mas al filo de la ventana._

_-"El amor nace de la convivencia…. Que frase mas estupida!"_

_Y sin más ni menos la pelirroja salto por la ventana…._

-AUCH!

Ginny había caído de espalda en el balcón de la habitación de sus padres, encima de una "linda" parcela de Rosas con lo que una cantidad considerable de espinas quedaron clavadas en su espalda y cuello.

-Maldito error de Calculo!- chillo la pelirroja al tiempo que se recostaba en un diván que había allí para aliviar el dolor de espalda que tenia a causa del golpe.

Teóricamente tendría que haber caído ahí encima del divàn pero gracias a su mala puntería cayo medio metro a la izquierda y justo encima de las rosas…

-Gracias a Dios que tengo este vestido!- agradeció Ginny ya que gracias a esos vestidos enormes había amortiguado un poco….solo un poquito el golpe- y yo que los odiaba jajaja.

-Ginny?

La pelirroja quedo congelada….no podía tener tan mala suerte veía a su hermano mayor dos veces al año y justo una de esas veces tenia que ser ahora! A veces pensaba que Dios se divertía jodiendole la vida.

-Bill?

-Que haces aquí Ginny?- pregunto Bill. recargado en el marco de la puerta y con una mirada curiosa

-Heeee….mmm… estoy tomando Sol-

-Ginny es de noche- dijo su hermano mayor con una ceja levantada.

_Por Dios que tan idiota puedo llegar a ser?_

_-_Te estoy jodiendo!- contesto la pelirroja con una risita nerviosa-…estoy tomando Luna- acoto Ginny sin una pizca de seguridad…_ definitivamente puedo ser muy idiota…_

Su hermano levanto mas aun la ceja….si es que podía.

-Ya sabes…la luna te mejora el cutis- dijo ginny mientras se tocaba la cara y miraba a la Luna.

-Haaa si claro…creo que algo de eso me menciono Fleur…

-Claro….seguro que ella sabe de que estoy hablando- acoto la pelirroja un poco mas calmada… pero solo un poquito.

-Y como andas hermanito … como te trata la vida?- pregunto canchera Ginny mientras se recostaba en el diván… muy mala acción ya que las espinas que tenia clavadas en la espalda se hundieron dándole mas ardor….si era posible claro…

_Como puede ser que algo tan chiquitito como una espinita de mierda doliera tanto¿? La naturaleza es increíble!_

-Nada.. vine a visitar…correte vaquita- dijo Bill mientras corría "delicadamente" a su hermana del diván para poder sentarse..- Que has comido¿?- pregunto ya que se le estaba haciendo imposible moverla… y en parte era porque su "hermanita" no ponía mucha voluntad en hacerlo.

-Vuélveme a llamar "vaquita" y quedas sin herederos…- amenazo Ginny mientras cedía un rinconcito muy pequeño a su hermano para que se siente.

-Ya tengo uno j aja- se burlaba Bill sacándole la lengua.

Bill y Fleur se habían casado hacia 4 años y habían tenido un hermoso bebe rubio y de ojos azules llamado FILIJ… el cual era debilidad de Ginny.

-Bueno entonces vuélveme a llamar "vaquita" y algo feito te va a pasar- volvió a amenazar la pelirroja poniendo la cara perfecta para representar a la maldad.

-Huuu que mala que eres… me muero de miedo…AUCH- se quejo Bill , su hermana le había arrancado varios pelos de la nuca (**n/a: **Esos pelitos que cuando te los tiran se te eriza la piel y te duele hasta el cerebro )

-Bueno para que has venido?- pregunto la pelirroja mas seria.

-Que a caso no puedo venir a visitar a mis padres y a mi hermana la vaquita…no lo siento… no me hagas daño!- imploraba Bill ya que Ginny se dirigía de nuevo hacia su nuca.

-No…no podes….ha que has venido?

-Haaaa ya te lo dije los viene a visitar… y quería saber como estabas y si podía hacer algo para ayudarte….

-Aja, ahí estaba la cosa… de seguro papá te contó lo de mi negación….

-No me contó nada pero me lo suponía….

-No me quiero casar Bill…. no con una persona a la que no conozco… tengo miedo- dijo la pelirroja triste.

Nunca había visto a su hermanita tan desganada y débil., siempre había sido bastante fuerte y verla tan vulnerable y llorando lo destrozaba así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa…Abrazarla, abrazarla bien fuerte.

Ginny se sobresalto un poco con el abrazo de su hermano…fue bastante repentino.. una ves en su pecho se sintió protegida.. recuperando fuerzas para lo que haría en unos minutos…si en cuanto su hermano se fuera se escaparía… huiría de su casa hacia algún lugar donde no la obliguen a casarse. Y sin mas lloro…lloro bien fuerte porque no lo vería mas…a su hermano preferido, el que siempre la había ayudado, el que la defendía de los otros animales que tenia por hermanos…al que mas quería.

-Sabes yo tampoco me quería casar…hasta casi huyo…-_jaja es de familia esa idea _pensó la pelirroja- … pero junte valor y cuando vi entrar a Fleur en la iglesia quede completamente enamorado, fue lindo después de todo…AUCH- volvió a chillar Bill. Había estado acariciando la espalda de su hermana y se había clavado una espina en el dedo.

-Pero que carajo tienes en la espalda Ginny… te comiste un cactus?-Pregunto Bill mientras se chupaba el dedo..

Ginny se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, enzima se le habían hinchado los ojos por estar llorando y ahora le picaban… se los refregó tan fuerte que ahora veía manchitas de colores por todos lados……_que animal que soy, donde quedo la niña educada que tanto inculcaron mis padres en mi…a cierto…nunca lo lograron!_

-Me resbale y caí enzima de esas rosas malditas- se quejo Ginny mientras señalaba la "bonitas" rosas de su madre…_esas flores de mierda son como mi mama…MOLESTASSSSSS_.

-Pero que tonta eres Ginny como te vas a caer encima de las rosas?- regañaba Bill mientras la giraba para poder ver la nueva espalda-cactus de su hermana-…tienes hasta en el cuello!

-Hey no me digas tonta.

-Es que lo eres…como te vas a caer encima de las rosas?

-Perdón Miss Inteligencia Medieval…. Pero no me caí apropósito! Soy boluda lo reconozco pero tampoco para tirarme de panza a las rosas…

Su hermano simplemente se reía y le sacaba la enorme cantidad de espinas de la espalda…

-Si hasta te pareces un Cuerpo espín!

-Bill podrías dejar de ponerme adjetivos…limítate a sacármelas de la espalda por favor-

-Podría estar toda la noche y no acabaría.

-Tantas tengo¿'-pregunto Ginny

-Tienes hasta en el cuello!

-AUCH

-Disculpa….todavía no entiendo como has hecho para caerte encima de las rosas

-Ya te lo dije me torcí el tobillo y caí encima de las rosas…-aclaro Ginny

-No me habías dicho lo del tobillo…quieres que te lo vea, te duele mucho- dijo Bill encarando hacia el tobillo de la pelirroja.

-NO gracias- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja mientras que corría el tobillo lejos de la mirada y manos de su hermano- no hace falta no me duele….

-Y has hablado con papa?-pregunto Bill sorpresivamente luego de unos segundos de silencio…

-Ha¿?- se sobresalto la pelirroja.

-Si has hablado con papa sobre tu casamiento…

-Si ya lo he hecho y prácticamente ya estoy casada, hasta ya han hecho un contrato prenupcial!

-Contrato prenupcial y todavía no han fijado la fecha¿? Que raro….- afirmo su Bill.

-Tienen una desesperación por casarme….y no lo pienso hacer!- dijo firmemente Ginny- o al menos con ese estupido conde!

-Y tal ves si les propones a otro conde tal ves lo suspendan- aventuro Bill.

-Ja como si no les hubiera propuesto ya uno…

-Y que paso¿? Quien es¿?- pregunto curioso Bill.

-Me quiero casar con…con Harry James Potter….- contesto Ginny en un leve suspiro.

-Pero ya esta comprometido- dijo su hermano.

- Si con Lavender ya lo se…

-Heeee….no te enteraste?

-De que¿?- pregunto Ginny confusa…de que se tendría que haber enterado ¿?

-Harry no se va a casar con Labender…

-A NO¿?- pregunto Ginny exaltada girándose para ver a su hermano a los ojos….-Eso quiere decir que ….

-Eso no quiere decir nada porque ya tiene otra esposa.

Otra vez el corazón de ginny dio un gran golpe y comenzó a dolerle todo el pecho.

-Co…como es…eso?-pregunto a duras penas y apunto de llorar.

-Que Harry esta misma tarde a cancelado el matrimonio con Lavender y ha decidido casarse QUIEN?- grito la colorada que no aguantaba el suspenso de Bill..

-A decidido casarse con Hermione Granger y ella a aceptado…Ginny se casan en menos de un mes…

El corazón de Ginny ya no emitía ningún dolor porque ya no estaba vivo… se había quedado mudo, preso del dolor…la desesperación….

No lo podía creer…de todas la jovencitas solteras del reino tenia que elegir justo a ella… y encima ella había aceptado!...

Hermione Granger al igual que ella era un muchacha de alta sociedad. La conocía desde toda la vida y desde ese comienzo habían sido mejores amigas. Ella estaba enamorada de Ron y sabia perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Harry. Hasta había hecho planes cuando eran apenas unas niñas de Diez años…Se casarían con los dos hombres que amaban i se irían a vivir una junto a la otra para estar siempre juntas.

De pronto y sin aviso su corazón dio una gran puntada…al parecer y para su desdicha estaba vivo y lo peor seguía doliendo y aun mucho mas.

Se sentía desdichada y traicionada. Si eso era lo que mas le dolía…la traición de su mejor amiga…temía que ese dolor nunca cesaría…

-Ginny…Ginny…esta bien¿?- pregunto Bill preocupado al ver en el estado que había quedado su hermana luego de la noticia…

El jamás se había enterado de que a su hermana le gustaba Harry Potter… y ahora mismo sentía ganas de despellejar a ese pendejo por hacer sufrir a su pequeña hermana… juro por Dios que lo haría!.

-Estoy…Estoy bien- contesto la pelirroja luego de unos minutos…-Estoy bien….

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Bill dubitativo..

-Si en serio estoy bien- contesto la pelirroja dedicándole a su hermanos una sonrisa ausente…una sonrisa sin vida…

-Vamos a cenar y así ves a Filiph que te ha estado buscando desde que llegamos- dijo Bill dándole ánimos a su hermana.

- No quiero…

-Dale Ginny vamos… ven conmigo…- siguió insistiendo Bill.

-No en serio Bill quiero estar sola un rato…necesito pensar.

-Bueno pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…

-Claro…

-Bill- lo llamo la pelirroja antes de que su hermano desapareciera rumbo al comedor.

-Que pasa?

-Te quiero muchísimo…lo sabes¿?

-Si lo se… y yo te amo mi coloradita psicópata…- dijo Bill volviéndose y dándole un beso en la frente.

-No cometas un locura si Ginny?

-Estaba pensando en huir….- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara _si supiera que es cierto…._

-Hey no me copies…se un poquito mas imaginativa!- bromeo Bill mientras desaparecía de la habitación de sus padres…

Sola y en silencio…recostada en el diván de su madre y sin espinas en la espalda Ginny se dedico un momento de autocompasión…y sin mas ni menos lloro como nunca lo había hecho…lloro en silencio….

-Bueno basta de tantas lagrimas que me voy a deshidratar!... manos a la obra…

Se levanto y entro a la habitación de sus padres. Comenzó a buscar un pergamino y una pluma para dejar un carta y así hacerlos sentir un poquitin culpables.

Se sentó un rato en el escritorio de su padre y luego de unos minutos en los que se exprimió el cerebro escribió.

"_Queridos Mama y Papa":_

_Me voy!...así de simple me largo de esta casa. No me busquen porque ni loca me dejo encontrar._

_Se preguntaran " A que se debe que nuestra linda niñita quiera huir de nuestros brazos¿?" Simple: NI EN PEDO ME CASO CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO AMO Y MENOS QUE NO CONOSCO…. Entendieron el concepto¿?_

_Saluda Atentamente: La-que- no- se- va- a-casar Ginebra Molly Deolinda Agostina Weasley._

_Frase final: "El Amor nace de la convivencia"…que frase mas estupida!_

Dejo la carta en el escritorio de su padre. Hurgo en el alhájelo de su madre y saco algunas joyas (las preferida de su madre…solo para causar un poquito de daño).

Comenzó a bajar por las paredes como una autentica gata…descendió y descendió hasta que para seguir aumentado su mala suerte se topo con una enorme ventanal del que se apreciaba todo el comedor.

Desesperada comenzó a descender por el costado de la gran ventana rogando a Dios y todos sus angelitos desnudos… _pornografía espiritual…_que no la vieran. Al parecer Dios se enojo con el pensamiento de la pornografía espiritual porque su sobrinito que justo en ese maldito momento estaba jugando al lado de la ventana la vio.

-Tía Gigi!...Tía Gigi!

Comenzó a gritar pero Dios que no la odiaba tanto como ella pensaba no dejo que nadie escuchara al niño…realmente daba gracias que su familia fuera tan despistada.

Comenzó a correr como nunca hacia la gran salida pero como otro designio de Dios los perros…aquellos perritos que ella había malcriado de cachorritos la estaban persiguiendo con caras de asesinos dispuestos a comerle un a pierna con tal de que frenara… pero con una gran destreza nunca antes vista y como si se encontrara en una prueba olímpica salto la valla que apartaba su casa y corrió con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de la casa….y con un ultimo suspiro murmuro

-Libertad!

Aunque no todo iba a ser tan facil como lo habia planeado…no lo seria…

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Ja! Pensaron que ya la mataria a la pobre pelirroja…equivoados! Aun le queda vida…**

**A pedido del publico cambie la pareja de Harry… como veran o al menos trato de demostrar Harry es un mujeriego al que le gustan todas…**

**Besos…Suerte…. y no se olviden..Reviews!**

**Firma: Eugenia Malfoy…escritora en construccion.**

**P/D: Pronto subire un cap de mi otro fic "Lindas Vacaciones…¿?" solo estoy tratando de hacer largo pero ya casi lo termino…besosssss…..**


End file.
